


A Single Man's Yearning Answered

by VioletStarfruit



Series: Phuong's Phia Dilemma [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Dominant, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Male Submissive, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Woman on Top, it aint fair ok, pretty soft ok, tfw you have to create the content you want to consume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarfruit/pseuds/VioletStarfruit
Summary: A poor vampire sits by the window as he waits for his fiancee to come back from her business trip. It's been too long since she left and he misses her real bad.A one shot based off a bigger world still being built.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Phuong Ly/Klyne Elwin
Series: Phuong's Phia Dilemma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702126
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A Single Man's Yearning Answered

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Cesarinna <3
> 
> Klyne: Vampire  
> Phượng Lý: Human(?)/Magical Entity
> 
> I don't use the accent marks in her name because it's too much work, but that's how it's spelled if you're curious.

Night came quickly in the Crystal Palace, a thing that Klyne was very grateful for. It had been nearing three weeks since he last saw his love, and three weeks since he last fed from her. The distance had taken an emotional toll on him and the hunger took a physical one. She left to make contracts with other kingdoms as a means to balance power since she had chosen him, a baron’s son from the Valt kingdom, to marry. 

He still remembers the day she had told everyone who had a hand in the courting nightmare to go, as politely as a princess would, ‘fuck themselves’. Well, maybe less polite and more of a quiet burning fury within the restraints of proper etiquette than anything else, but she still retained her strength and grace as she reprimanded the entire room of officials. 

Klyne had been asking for the princess’ hand in marriage since the first day he stepped foot into the Phia kingdom. At first it was because he was the fourth son of a baron. His brothers were all accomplished diplomats or soldiers, unlike him. At that point he would have inherited a bookshelf at best. After thinking about it for about a day at most he made his way to Phia, with a pack of clothes, a few waterskins filled with blood specially treated to last longer, and a decent amount of gold coins. 

After finding his way there, he soon learned that getting into the _palace_ was not something he had accounted for, not that he thought that far ahead in the first place. He spent a good part of the day pacing outside the gates in his dark cloak, trying to figure out what to do. Apparently the guards deemed him innocent enough to just let him be while keeping an eye on him. They must’ve seen their fair share of nutjobs. It was once the clock chimed its eighth hour that he realized a good four hours had passed during his pacing. He sighed and turned to find an inn when a firm hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him right back around. He had come face to face with a girl that was almost his height, eyes a dark chocolate and hair as black as the cloak he wore to hide from the sun. 

“May I ask why you’ve spent so much time outside my palace?” 

After a few cogs started whirling in his head his brilliant brain blurted out,

“D-Do you want to marry me?”

“I don’t even know your name.”

And that was his first meeting with his now fiancee. 

In the months that came after, he had continued to pursue her, bringing flowers, jewels, confectioneries, and so many other gifts. Alas, he was not the richest man in the world. It was the whole reason he was so eager to marry her after all. 

The flowers were picked from the forest when he ventured there to hunt animals. After draining them of their blood he would sell the carcass within the city for a decent sum of money. 

The jewels were crafted from smoothed glass and other pretty rocks he would find by the river. He never understood why so much value was placed on things like diamonds when a fake would look just as shiny. Sure it could be interpreted as the sentiment being genuine, but why would that matter when your ‘love’ puts you in debt?

The confectionaries were made by him too. The prices of the gorgeous cakes were too much for his poor fourth-son-of-a-barely-known-baron’s wallet. 

Still, he pressed on. At first Phuong had rejected his offers, up until she figured out they were all obtained through his own hard work. She had to grab him by the shoulders and tell him to tone it down. The palace staff were tired of cleaning up his hand-made confetti and flower petals whenever he made a grand proposal—or as grand as one could make on a budget. Once he did calm down, she was much more receptive to his gifts, although rejecting his marriage proposals each time to the point it had become a playful routine between the two. 

That’s right, it was a routine for them. So why did ten other men have to come into the picture? His pride had also taken a hit when another man from Valt was sent as their representative despite the fact that he had been residing in Phia for some time. 

They were all good marriage candidates for her. They had the refinement, charisma, or even better pedigree than he could ever wish for. They all had something to offer her, and the only things he had ever given her were random flowers from her own backdoor and some old glass. 

Knowing that his time with her was limited though, he stayed. Because somewhere along the way he stopped seeing her as Phuong Ly, the Divine Phoenix’s Vessel, and more as Phuong Ly, a tired princess that wanted to live in peace, maybe fall in love, and live in a cottage hidden in the Lost Woods. He stayed because losing any time spent with her would become his life’s regret. 

So when she chose him over anyone else, against the wishes of ten other kingdoms, he didn’t know what to feel. His body moved on its own as it rushed towards her. She told him to watch from the box seats in the meeting room, saying that something big was going to happen—and big it was. As the dejected and scornful ambassadors left with their representatives, they didn’t even get the chance to close the door before Phuong rushed past them and up the stairs leading to him. 

With a cry of his name he was enveloped in a crushing embrace, helpless to do anything but hug her back. Not that he would’ve done anything else. He couldn’t have with all the tears flooding his face and his throat constricted with emotion. 

It was these events that led him to his current situation: waiting for his fiancee to come back from her business trip. Of course not everyone would be happy with her decision so she was trying to make amends with the other nations. 

He once asked why she would bother with such a thing when Phia was the strongest nation in the world, because of her, to be blunt about it. It was one of the nights where she held him in her arms and stroked his hair as he scooted closer. She explained how even though it wasn’t necessary, that she desired for peaceful and prosperous relations. He learned that night of her times living in the slums, a traditional practice for the Phia royalty started by her great-great-great grandmother. It helped her learn why the people are important to a nation, not the ruler. She explained to him that there can be no king without people, but that people can exist without a king just fine. 

He understood her words instantly, knowing first hand from his many escapades what she meant, and they talked the whole night away, neither of them even close to yawning when daybreak came. 

Klyne only had a tiny taste of it, but he desperately wanted her back in his arms. Or vice versa, he wasn't picky. 

In the shroud of night his eyes saw her clear as day as she exited her carriage. She waved off her guards at the gates and was talking to the commander. Suddenly energized by her appearance, as if his hunger and fatigue were nothing, he threw the windows open and slid down the many castle roof tiles, spreading his wings only to land safely, and ran as fast as he could. 

She must’ve heard him because as soon as she was back in sight her arms were wide open for him. He dived right in, burying himself in her hair while she giggled at his blatant affection. He heard the commander cough before his clanking footsteps faded away, probably at Phuong’s order. Not that it mattered to him when his whole world was right in his arms. 

Phuong freed herself from his bear hug easily and tugged him down, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead before speaking. 

“I should probably bathe first.”

“I don’t care about that. Just stay still, please.”

She smiled and pinched his cheek, “Giving orders now?”

His face glowed and his face flushed at her playful tone. “I would never dream of it.”

“Would you like to share a bath then?”

His answer was a tight lipped grin and an eager face. Nodding vigorously, he wrapped his arms around her neck so that she could pick him up like a blushing bride, a common occurrence for them at this point. 

The door to the bathroom was kicked open, making Klyne flinch at the loud noise when it hit the wall. Phuong laughed at his reaction, but he could only laugh with her, still on cloud nine that his beloved was back home. 

She set him down back on his feet as she gathered their sleepwear from their shared closet while he stripped. When she returned to the bathroom she was welcomed with quite a sight. Quite a sight indeed seeing as though Klyne was bare, seated on the edge of the massive tub, legs dipped in the warming water. His shoulder length hair was also undone, one of her favorite things since he’s only seen with his hair down when he’s comfortable or disheveled, sometimes both. Usually both in her experience. 

He turned his head to look at her, trying his best to give her a seductive look, when it was actually him that was impatient. In her absence he hadn’t fed, seeing as her blood had spoiled his taste for anything else. It was almost three weeks since his last proper feeding and it was getting to him in more ways than one. He didn’t know what he wanted more, her taste or her touch. 

Phuong stripped leisurely, giving him heated glances, as if daring him to try something. They both knew he wouldn’t, but oh was it tempting. First came her shirt, grabbed by the back of the collar and pulled off in a single fluid motion. Then came her pants, tugged off inch by inch as he got a good view of her back. He had to wipe his drool off while her back was turned. The next things to come off were her undergarments. With all her clothes strewn over the floor she undid her hair. The strands came away wavy from the plait and reached the small of her back, drawing his gaze downwards as he drank the sight in. 

Klyne was on the edge of his seat, ready to do anything she desired. She smiled at his eagerness and stepped into the warm water, tugging him into her lap. He whimpered as he sat between her legs, and Phuong wasn’t sure if it was the water or her touch. It was absolutely her touch. He pressed harder against her, tucking his head in her neck. 

Still, they had to get clean. She didn’t know about him, but she was sure that she smelled awful from her journey. She started on him, grabbing a sponge and scrubbing him down. He could only sigh softly as his eyes closed, immensely content with his current situation. This gave her the chance to look him over properly in the decent lighting of the bathroom compared to the darkness of the night. 

His eyes had bags, his skin was pale, a hard feat considering his darker complexion, and he was quieter than usual. Aside from that he appeared to have taken care of himself. He didn’t seem to have let himself go, but she was sure something was wrong. And yet she couldn’t bring herself to disturb him from his current peace. She could ask once they were done bathing.

She put the sponge back and continued with her hands, massaging his thighs, his shoulders, his nipples, and her favorite place, the v-line down to his cock. It twitched as his breathing hitched. He whined into her shoulder as he nuzzled deeper, quietly coaxing her to continue. She chuckled, telling him to dunk his head so that she could wash his hair. When her hand combed through his scalp his already pliant body practically went limp. How cute could one man be? With such a sweet boy that loves her so much there was no way in the world she would’ve chosen anyone else. 

Once she finished she stirred him awake. His little snores were enough to say he was dozing off. 

“It’s my turn, darling.”

He shook his off sleep with a dreamy grin and went to work, returning the favor in every way, if not more. Any chance to touch her was a dream come true really. 

It wasn’t as if she was filthy, but she wasn’t as fresh and clean as she usually was. He held her hair up as he washed her body, massaging the knots in her back away as best he could with one hand. He didn’t have to ask her to dunk her head because she did so when she felt the rest of her was clean. 

Few words were exchanged between them, but it felt like they were conveying everything important to each other in that moment. 

When they finished they dried themselves. Phuong’s hair is longer than his, but he spent much more time on it. He loves when she compliments his silky hair. 

As he was seated in the front of the mirror he saw her walk up behind him, naturally relaxing in her hold as she rested her chin on his shoulder. It was then that she broke their silence. 

“Klyne, love, I don’t want to come off as rude, but why do you look worse for wear?”

Luckily he knew exactly what she was talking about or else he _would_ have taken offence. Well, if it were anyone but her really. 

He sighed and turned around, tightening his robe in a way that whispered ‘self-conscious’. 

“Well, you’ve been gone for a while, right?” 

She nodded. 

“And you know how I always say your blood is special and really tasty?”

She cradled his face as her eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Klyne…” 

“I know you stored some for me, and I did drink it, but I may have gone through it too fast.” 

She pressed her forehead against his. “And what did you eat after that?”

Silence.

“Klyne, darling, you also drink animal blood occasionally right? Please tell me you were feeding regularly,” she whispered against his lips. 

He desperately wanted to close the gap, but he could only look down in embarassed shame. “Well, it’s kind of hard to go back to spoiled milk when you’ve gotten used to the finest wines…” 

She gave him a look that screamed disappointment.

“B-But I did eat normal food!” He scrambled back for an excuse, getting a clear view of her expression. On all other fronts he was pretty fine, but considering that blood was a vampire’s main source of sustenance he already knew that answer wouldn’t please her. 

She stepped away and he stumbled to his feet to chase after her.

“Ph-Phuong! I’m sorry!”

She opened the door to their bedroom, casually sitting on the bed as he followed. She patted the sheets, a non-verbal command telling him to get on the bed. He slowly sat on the other side of the bed and cautiously reached for her hand—only she beat him to it and tugged him so that he was in the center of the mattress. 

Caressing his face, she adjusted him so that he was flat on his back, arms up above him and legs spread. He didn’t bother resisting, not that he felt like it. He was eager to please and he trusted that she would take care of him. She always has, even during the times she was cold to his advances she would take care to put his flowers in a vase, or carefully store his handmade jewelry. 

He turned his head to see her pulling red rope out of the night stand, tensing as he anticipated what was to come. Klyne shifted so that he was comfortable, leaving his limbs where they were. His bathrobe was still tied, but with the sudden movements, it wasn’t covering much anymore. His chest moved as he took deep breaths while Phuong made quick work tying his wrists to the bedpost. 

“Too tight?”

“No, Miss.”

“Good.” She punctuated her statement with a slap to his thigh, telling him to spread his legs further. His breath hitched. 

She proceeded to tie his ankles to the bottom of the bed, making sure he was comfortable. 

Her own robe discarded, she straddled his stomach, looking down at him with an elegant power that she didn’t need to exert, but one that he greatly appreciated anyway. “Now, why did you think that starving yourself was a good idea?”

The eyes that were wandering down her body jolted up to her eyes and quickly darted away, head turned to the side. His voice was quiet, but in the silence of the night she heard him loud and clear. “It wasn’t that I did it on purpose… But every time I tried I would just lose my appetite.” 

“Look at me.”

He didn’t move. 

“Klyne.”

He tensed, but still wouldn’t move.

She grabbed him by the chin and turned him till he could only face her. She leaned down, hair forming a curtain around them. “Look at me when I speak to you.” It was only then that he made eye contact with her. 

“Good.”

She took a moment to take in his features. Her beautiful boy had the softest purple hair, his eyes a couple shades deeper, lips cute and kissable, brows immaculate from his hard work. His tan skin didn’t flush easily, but when she teased him it was strong and obvious. With his complexion paler than it normally was, it only concerned her. Somehow, she had a feeling that this would’ve happened. His eyes were nervous, worried what her next move would be. He shouldn’t be. 

When your own is hungry you feed them. 

Phuong pierced her finger on her own fang, licking up the initial blood as she held their eye contact. He shifted under her thighs, breathing growing more laborious while his eyes changed to their primal form. All he could do was lay there and drool as he focused in on her hand. 

She smirked, wiped blood on her lip and leaned down to kiss him. 

He practically whimpered as she kissed him. He actually whimpered when she pulled away after he got that euphoric taste. His hunger pangs were beginning to hit him again, but his body heated up from his current situation. She didn’t even do much and he was already going crazy. 

“Phuong…” his voice hoarse, “please.”

She smiled down at his squirming form, clearly wanting to move but obedient enough not to get up. They both knew the rope was only pretense considering his natural strength. “What are you asking for, darling?”

He whimpered again, another pathetic ‘please’ escaping his lips. 

Her hand combed through his hair lovingly. She wasn’t going to keep him waiting since it’s already been so long. 

“Here.”

Bleeding finger to his lips, he carefully but eagerly licked up the leaking blood. Klyne moaned as he finally got a taste of what he’d waited so long for. She pulled her finger from his mouth, turning her wrist to him. 

“Bite. Don’t worry.”

He held her gaze before gingerly obeying. His fangs emerged as he bit slowly and carefully, eyes rolling to the back of his head when he could finally _drink_ from her. He could vaguely feel her other hand stroking his hair while he drank, naturally leaning into the touch. 

She watched with mild interest, showing no signs of pain. If this much could hurt her she wouldn’t have lived long enough to be in this situation. As he continued to feed she felt his lower half squirm. Then she felt his cock tapping her back as he moved. 

“Oh? Does this turn you on, Klyne?” 

He whined, but kept drinking. There wasn’t any point in denying it when it was so obvious. He didn’t even hear her words, too distracted by his first proper meal in weeks, and the warmth from her thighs straddling his bare stomach.

She chuckled. The hand in his hair stopped, only to move behind her to lightly stroke his cock. As his hips bucked up instantly, another whimper came, muffled by the wrist he was latched onto.

It was only when she played with the head that he let go, mouth open as he cried out. Feeding wasn’t the only thing he withheld from in her absence. 

Pulling her bloody wrist from him she brought it up to her own mouth, licking the wound till it healed shut. Klyne shuddered at the sight. Color returned to him quickly, flooding his cheeks. Her blood was potent and delicious, all the more reason why he couldn’t go back to drinking from animals, and here she was, outright seducing him. It wasn’t a hard feat for her. 

“Ph-Phuong, please.” She had shifted down to grind on him and he was so hard. 

She sighed. “Now, what did you do wrong?”

“W-what?”

She grinded down on his cock. His head slammed back against his pillow. “What. Did you do wrong?”

“I-I-I’m not sure?” He tried to regain his thoughts, but it wasn’t easy with her hands playing with his nipples.

“While I was gone, did you take care of yourself?” She pinched them. 

“Ah! I-I did!”

“Are you lying to me?” She slid down, lips kissing the head of his cock. “Sounds like you want to come by yourself.”

He gasped when he felt her tongue tease the tip. “N-No! Please!”

“Then tell me, how exactly did you take care of yourself?” 

“I-I-I got lots of f-fresh air!” he yelled while he wracked his brain for answers. She had moved back up to straddle his hips, making the poor man tense as he held back from bucking too hard. 

She untied the bathrobe and opened it so that he was even more bare than before, then laid down flush against his chest. “What else?”

He gulped for air, only to make things worse as the scent of her blood was still in the air. “I-I spent time with your family! You wanted me to get along with them, r-right?”

She grinned, biting her lip as she was very pleased with his answer. Drawing her own blood once more she graced him with another kiss, one that he accepted gratefully. Despite him feeling so hot, her body ran warmer than his naturally and it was absolutely delightful to take in. He loved how they complemented each other even in the small details. 

The taste of iron flooded him and he was at her mercy when her tongue prodded his mouth open, claiming what was hers. It felt like her blood was making his own rush everywhere and it was euphoric. Then she moaned in response to him, making the cock pinned between them known again. He forgot about it the second her mouth was on his, but she sure didn’t. 

She pulled away again and his head lifted to follow her, only to fall back when he felt the strain on his limbs for trying. 

“You said you ate?”

“Well, the young prince invited me to dinner multiple times. I-It would’ve been rude to refuse.” 

“Smart boy.”

He flushed at the compliment, still unused to the feeling. 

“Then why did you not feed properly? Don’t you know it’s important to take care of what’s mine?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She had reverted back to her seated position to look down on him. “So what should your punishment be?” 

Klyne felt more heat rush over his face. “That’s up to you, ma’am…”

“Good boy.”

Forget the blood. Forget the temptation of this seductress above him. Her compliments were going to be the end of him. 

She gave him a once over. “You won’t cum. Not until I say you can.” She knew it was a soft punishment, but she was also soft from missing him. 

Her hands roamed up his chest—tweaking his nipples on their way—up until they reached his throat. He gasped under her grip, but welcomed it. Her grip was firm, not enough to restrict his breathing, but enough to exert her dominance and the sensation made him whimper under her. 

The warmth of her cunt grinding against him once more was almost enough to make him cum on the spot. The only thing holding him back was her command. She wasn’t using her magic, but it sure felt like it. 

Hushing him softly, she raised onto her knees to sink onto his raging hard on. Despite her hushing his gasp was too loud. The hand on his neck tightened its grip and he whined as she started to move. It was slow. Too slow. Her torturous pace riled him up, making it harder to not pull against the ropes. 

“Miss! Miss, please!” his raspy voice cried out. 

She tutted at him. “I thought I told you to use your words, darling. What are you asking for?” 

Just as he was about to answer she raised her hips and slammed down on him. 

“M-More!”

A smirk graced her lips. “More of what? This?” And her grip on his throat tightened. 

“Y-Yes!”

She released his neck and covered his laborious breathing with her lips. He responded with vigor despite his recent asphyxiation. It wasn’t like vampires needed to breathe that much anyway.

As he drowned himself in their kiss she began to speed up, making it harder and harder for him to catch his breath. 

“M-Ma’am! G-Gonna cu-” She slammed down and stopped instantly. 

“Not until I say so, love.” 

His whimpers were starting to sound more like crying at this point, and she loved every second of it. 

They continued with this cycle, her edging him near ruin, him crying out each time he was close, and the denial. This happened another six or seven times until she was close to cumming herself. 

While his eyes were shut tight, doing his best to hold back from bursting, she lapped up some more blood from her wrist, holding it in her mouth while the wound healed. 

She snapped the ropes holding his wrists up and cradled his face, slamming her mouth down on his kiss bruised lips. She could see his eyes flutter open as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

“You can touch me now,” she prompted. She could tell he wasn’t even aware of the freedom she just granted him, but he was quick to obey, sore shoulders aching when he wrapped his arms around her. 

Her pace sped up till she was close. It wasn’t a question of whether or not he was, just a matter of when he could. 

Before she sealed his moaning lips with her own she whispered, “Cum for me, darling.” 

It came like flood gates opening. As much as he wanted to savor her kiss he couldn’t help but scream as his long awaited orgasm hit him like a catapult. She quickly moved to litter kisses on his neck, biting him as she came alongside him. He keened and shuddered as he rode his orgasm out, deliriously aware of her marking him. 

Then she moved again. The noise of their cum mixing the least of his concerns when he felt the pleasure and pain of her overstimulating him, trying to milk him for every drop he had. 

At this point he was beyond the point of words, simply crying out and vocalizing his sensations while he was at her mercy. It was too much, but it felt so good. 

She didn’t keep at it for long, eventually settling back down on his hips, cock still inside her. Phuong took a few moments to savor the sensations before getting off him. She smiled at his barely conscious form while she undid the rope that remained on his wrists and ankles. 

Knowing that they would have to bathe again before bed she turned the faucet to the tub on, waiting for it to fill before gently picking him up and carrying him to the tub. As she sank him down into the water his eyes opened and arms reached up for her. 

Kissing him on the forehead she said, “I’ll be right back.”

He pouted, but remained seated while she checked out the bed. Pretty much all of the mess was contained in his robe. She sighed. He’d be upset but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t fix. 

Tossing the dirty robe in the laundry basket on the way back, she took a moment to admire the exhausted man. His precious hair was tousled and damp from the steam. The color had completely returned to his skin and then some. The blush that stained his face was slowly fading away. To top it off it looked like he was almost asleep. 

She hurried to join him in the tub when she saw him sink down to his nose, tugging him upwards till he was situated in between her thighs like earlier. He opened his eyes from the exhaustion and turned to face her, moving his body till he was straddling her. 

With his eyes hooded he leaned down. “Kiss me?”

She softly smiled and rested her forehead against his. “Ask nicely and you might receive.”

A sleepy smile bloomed on his face as he tried again. “Kiss me, please?”

Phuong granted him this one wish, one of many to come she hoped. Although they both knew who was in charge it pleased her to no end to know that she could provide for him. Even in these tiny ways. 

The two continued to kiss till Klyne fell asleep on her. Phuong almost burst out laughing upon the realization, but held back to avoid waking him. She cleaned the two of them once more, leaving their hair dry or else it’d be a pain to care for before bed. 

Once she wrapped him in a nightgown she tucked him under the sheets with ease. She ducked under the covers with him and snapped to turn the lights off, only to hear him shuffle to face her. 

“I thought you were asleep.”

He softly groaned. “Wanna cuddle.”

Wrapping an arm around him she placed one last kiss to the crown of his head while he shifted closer. With his head tucked into her chest and her arms holding him close, he knew he was in for the best night of sleep he’s gotten in a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is part of a bigger idea. 
> 
> Gist of it is that Phuong is a powerful figure in the world that many of the countries want to ally with. Of course the best way to do that is to form a marriage, but none of nations are brave enough to try forcing a political marriage when said princess could level their entire country if they pissed her off. Things happen, then suddenly there's a suitor from each country fighting for her hand in marriage. Why? Because Grandma said she wanted grandchildren, and no one defies Grandma. Phuong does complain but eventually gets thrown into what my amazing beta reader, Cesarinna, calls Medieval Bachelorette. Except the bachelorette wants nothing to do with this fiasco.
> 
> This oneshot is after it's all over with and Klyne is chosen.


End file.
